Unexpected Family
by Mia The Princess
Summary: These story is about how harry in his second year tries to suicide but is saved by Severus Snape and how he become his family it is about that, That when you can rely on unexpected members and how he is related to the founders. these story may have a sequel also
1. Accussing

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and company belong to JKR and all the various businesses that now have a greedy share of the profits and own control over the character names and likenesses. This sadly means we make nothing from this except our own enjoyment...and possibly yours too!

**I do not own the Characters of Harry Potter. I must warn if it may looks as if I have copied certain ideas from other authors, I like them so I'm using a little of it in my story. But mostly importantly is that Its my style of writing from my POV**

**A/N: This is my first ever story so if there are any mistakes than forgive me if you are offended please tell me how it is and please tell me if there's anything I should change!**

**Chapter 1: Accusing**

Harry was sitting in an empty class room and sniffing and was trying to not to broke into a cry baby. His Uncle always used get angry when he cried slowly in the empty room. He was so much hurt that he couldn't understand that why everyone was thinking he was the one to petrify the student even his friend Ron was also keeping distance from him. Only Hermione was sticking by his side but she also can't always be there for me. He was feeling lonely it was his second year in Hogwarts and in his first year he has to fight with Voldemort.

No one was there for him to take care of and no one understood him, everyone thought that he wanted fame but no one thought that he just wanted love of his parents as any other student who lived in the castle. He just wanted them.

Mom Dad why did you sacrificed yourself? Why didn't you take me with you? Ha, Did you not love me enough that you didn't have a little space with you that you could have given me. Or was a such a freak to you as Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia said I was and I was the one that killed you. Ha Mom Dad give me some answers please. No one believes me anywhere when I told uncle that Dudley beat me and stole money from his wallet. He just said that I was a freak of liar and I don't deserve to live. Is it true mom that I Don't deserve to live or to be loved by others. Even Prof. McGonagall didn't believe that the stone was about to be stolen if he and his friends didn't interfered at that time.

Everyone has praised him but no one asked if he was afraid while he faced the murderer of his parents, No one holded him while he was in the hospital, like Mrs. Weasley holded and hugged him and scolded him for being reckless. No, no one did it to him and as if they expected to be there hero. Why does he have to be there hero, He was only 12 years old why Santa why does no one care about me. Only Prof. Snape saw him only plain Harry not the Boy-Who Lived. He liked him and wanted to be close to the men as his parent. He couldn't understand why his Prof. Snape hated him. Had he done something he always wanted to make the man happy with his work but whenever he does works correctly Prof. Snape seemed to be more angry at him more than before. he could not understand anything.

Mom, Dad please I can't take it anymore I'm to meet you everyone says that you are in Heaven and you will be proud of me. But I don't know so I'm coming to you all. But I'm afraid if I'm really a freak than they will send me to hell. Please if they send me there can you at least take permission from God and Angels and meet me and please tell them I'll take any punishment they give me. But please meet me once. I Love you Mom Dad. Hope to meet you soon.

Harry took the Knife and sliced opened his wrist and the Crimson Blood was flowing freely from his hand and he blacked out, Harry didn't see the person standing near the door with a shocked look in his face.

**Mia: See in the next who is in the door**

**Chapter: Dissolved Illusion**

**Please review! About the chapter and if it needs any more work in it other than Grammar.**

**these story idea was given to me by my friend Eshita when she said how frustrated she becomes when no one believe her and wants to take hard steps to make them believe her. **


	2. Dissolved Delusion

**Disclaimers****: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**On with the show. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, and here comes the update!**

**Chapter 2: Dissolved Delusion**

Severus was walking by the corridor when he heard a soft sobbing. It was near 12'o clock and today was his duty as for looking in the corridors and empty classes. He certainly didn't want to be bothered by the crying brat. Or to say Homesick children as he had enough of them among his snakes. It is not widely known but Severus Snape The Dungeon Bat, The Greasy Git loved kids but he can't stand the mistakes they did, it is also not known widely that he was the maternal Uncle of Harry Potter. He Severus Snape had to keep his distance from Harry to save him and watch him from distance. It broke his heart to see the lost face in the child. All he wanted to do was hold him and keep him away from these dangerous world where every minute he was in a new type of danger. He has promised both his Brother- In -Law and Sister James and Lily that he will keep harry safe and happy but he could not fulfill his duty as an Uncle to his Nephew.

**Flashback**

Lily come and see here a 14 year old Severus Snape was calling his best friend. What is it ? Sev that has you so much exited as if you have fire on your bum. Lils don't say that it would seem like you are checking me out while I know that you like that arrogant prat Potter and are head on heels in heel love with him. But won't go with him until he gets his head out of his ass. That true prat now tell me what you wanted to show me. Ha, Lils you are a pureblood and you are my third cousin and first cousin to Sirius Black. He is my third cousin, your mother is a squib related from the Black family and your father is related to me by blood as he is my grandfathers fifth sons child. So, now if anyone says you are a mudblood tell to fuck off and see their family tree as yours is far more purer than others in our school as you are related to Merlin from my Family background and Ravenclaw and Slytherin from the Black family as in the direct Heir. But to get to the vault you have to be 15 years old and get through the test set by the guardians or Founders I don't recall mum used to tell me stories about it.

**End Of Flashback**

When Severus neared the empty class to comfort the said child and send him/ her in the dorm. He was surprised to what he heard there in the class was Harry sobbing quietly and asking his parents why they left him in these world all alone and why didn't anyone care what he did what he told anyone why no one understood or believed that he was telling the truth and Harry told Minerva last year but she didn't believe it was outrageous why wouldn't she believe Harry After all she was her Godmother. Severus frowned when he heard that Harry wanted to impress him but he was never impressed with him and hated him instead, how Severus wanted to say that it was a misconception to the child. Severus was deep in his thoughts about Harry's study and what he heard but when the last words came out of Harry's mouth it froze out Severus on the spot when he heard harry say;"Mom, Dad please I can't take it anymore, I'm coming to you all. But I'm afraid if I'm really a freak than they will send me to hell. Please if they send me there can you at least take permission from God and Angels and meet me and please tell them I'll take any punishment they give me. But please meet me once. I Love you Mom Dad. Hope to meet you soon." Severus ran as soon as his long leg could take him but he was late. Harry Had cutted his wrist and the blood was flowing away the cut was so deep it could not be healed without potion and harry has blacked out and his breathing was shallow. If Severus didn't do anything soon he will lose his Nephew and wouldn't be even able to say that he was proud of him for his studies but upset for his recklessness. He loved him Damn it , It was the only family left with him until you consider Black who was in the Azkaban. He needed help.

So, he ran into the Hospital wing with the prone figure in his hand still shaking that he will lose him, but still didn't stop and shouted for poppy.

**A/N: This is the 2nd chapter I hope you like it.**

**Next Chapter: Struggle for life and meeting with parents.**


	3. Surviving, Training, Gifts

**Disclaimers****: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and here comes the update!**

**Please review! About the chapter and if it needs any more work in it other than Grammar please do say.**

Chapter 3- Survive, Training, Gifts

When poppy saw Harry in Severus arm she rushed towards him and started her diagnosis and told Severus to bring a Blood Replacing Potion , Murtlap Potion and a Nutrient Potion for the boy. When Severus left she started to clean the wound and healed it but it seemed to her like harry wasn't responding to any of the healing and he was drifting away and she couldn't do anything to save him. to make him come back to live in this world. It seemed as if these young man didn't have any desire to live any only want to drift away to the another realm. Poppy sat down beside the bed and started muttering what have you been through Harry that you don't want to be with us anymore and want to leave us. Ha, why harry ha why young man you are not even seventeen and you took your ,if away what happened dear why did you do it?

Severus who was coming to give the Potions to Poppy dropped it and screamed, No, Harry you can't leave me now. I just got you. My sister left me even my Brother in law left me with you in my hand but not you too. I can't be all alone again when my other brother left me no I refuse to give you now as i just got you now Harry. You. Have. To. Come. Back. To. Me. To. Live. With. Me. I. Love. You . Harry. I M YOUR UNCLE I LOVE YOU I M PROUD OF YOU. BUT IF YOU DON'T RETURN THEN I WILL MAKE YOU RETURN BY WHAT EVER MEANS REQUIRED OR DIE TRYING THAT'S A PROMISE HARRY THAT'S A PROMISE TO YOU.

Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts was not easily surprised but the broke down of the stern Prof. Snape has taken him by surprise and that he was the blood relative of the Potter's son was even more shocking. He didn't know about that, but maybe he didn't know about many things but Lily being his sister and Snape having another brother was not known and what about harry being submitted to Severus, there are so many question but no answers in particular for now at least. So, He did the next best thing he consoled Severus that Harry will be fine.

It has been fifteen minutes since Harry stopped breathing and as Severus was losing his hope of getting harry back Harry suddenly opened his eyes and said Uncle Sevvy and then closed his eyes. Severus was so shocked that he couldn't understand what had just happened but when his brain registered he smiled for real for after 12 years of the dead of the potter family his brother and sister.

Harry Pov

Harry was drifting away to a corridor when he was caught by two pair of hand and when he opened his eyes he was asleep in the lap of a women with red hairs. She had tears in her eyes and her bottom lips were trembling as if to hold full blow snob and another man was holding her in a loving manner a hand was resting in his head. He was looking concerned about something when he suddenly spoke Lily, Harry has woken up. Lily looked down at her lap and hugged Harry and taking his breath away. Harry just looked at them and said are you my parent, they just nodded and he broke down into snobs. He was with his parents now. No one can harm him or do anything to him they will protect him understand him and believe him. He will be just Harry to them in here not any hero just plain harry.

Harry parents told him that he had to go back and save the people when Harry started to cry and say that no one cared about plain old harry they showed him how much Sev was in pain and what will happen in Future if he chooses to stay here. So, reluctantly he told them that he will go back but had taken promise from them that that it will be at least after some time. they said yes as they told him that he will be given training with some of his ancestors and themselves. So, No need to worry about that and now you sleep as you will be facing a tough training session from tomorrow onwards

Harry was woken by his mother given breakfast and some nutrient and some other potions that will help his body to recover from the abuse that he has suffered and also take care of any disease if it is there. After taking the potion he slept for two days as his core was regaining control and his body was adjusting to the environment. As harry woke up two days later he was thrown into the training session from morning till evening.

Harry was having a fun time with his parent and other relatives though it was a bit though to do with all the trainings he had to do with his relatives but still it was fun to be together, he enjoyed here a lot and got a chance t know his family they told him about their life and about their relatives and those who are alive. They even showed him how much of pain his uncle Sevvy was suffering because he was not waking up. He wanted to make him happy but now he was dead and training cannot do anything until it was complete. So when His other relative also came to meet him and gave him training they trained him for three years and at the end of three years they said that; Harry you are a very special child dear, you are the Heir of Merlin, Pendragon, Founders, Evans, Potters Black Lupin and Prince family you have a destiny to fulfill, Harry was surprised but didn't say anything and continued. Child you have to unite the wizarding world and bring it to a new era where every creature will be equal. Everyone either muggleborn, pureblood, or half-blood all will be given equal rights by you. You will be there king in the wizarding world. But for now tell to no one except for your uncle Sevvy he will help you. Now Harry go and do your duty as you are destined for these. Don't cry you are not alone we will always be there for you when you need us in your heart and for our guidance our portraits are there and when you go today you will be taking some of us with you. So, don't be afraid and always be strong my little angle for your uncle will need you the most now as we are not there to look after him and also save your furry and doggy uncle from the Dementors the moon and your Sevvy uncle from the dark sadness that will consume him if you will not go soon my angel. Okay mom and dad i will go but let me say good bye to grandpa and mama's By Grandpa Ric and Sal bye Granny Ro and Hegla bye grand Dad Merlin and Arthur. Bye son and take care. Bye the way Ry we each have a gift for you now close your eyes. Okay Grand Dad Whatever you say but please don't turn my hair Purple now that I'm about to leave never think about it son.

Okay from me Merlin I give you get the gift of Beast Speaker and Wandless Magic.

Me Arthur Pendragon I give you gift of Multiple Animagus and Shape Shifters Magic

Me Godric Gryffindor I give you the gift of all types of fighting styles and Battle magic and elementals (earth, Fire, air, water, ice, lighting, thunder, and techno)

Me Hegla Hupplepuff I give you gift of Healing and Light Defense Against Dark arts.

Me Rowena Ravenclaw I give you gift of photographic mirror memory magic and Mind magic.

Me Salazar Slytherin I give you gift of Potions and Dark Arts Magic. You will Know when to use it but you will not get addicted to it.

Me James Charles Potter I give you gift of Transfiguration and History of Ancient and Modern magic and Muggle world

Me Lily Rosaline Potter nee Evan I give you gift of Charms and Shadow Magic

Me Orion Alexander Black I give you gift of Metamorphous and Ancient Runes

Me Edmund Lexis Lupin I give you gift of Care of Magical Creatures and Divination

Me Claudius Tiber Prince I give you gift of Wards and Arithmancy

Now child we would want you to get your familiars as soon as possible and be safe son. Don't make us come and pull your ears okay dear. Yes madam and sir alright than off you go. bye son.

**Please review! About the chapter and if it needs any more work in it other than Grammar.**

**next chapter Coming Back**


	4. Returnig Back Home

**Disclaimers****: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and here comes the update!**

**Please review! About the chapter and if it needs any more work in it other than Grammar please do say.**

**$ Parseltongue$**

Chapter 4: Returning Back Home

It has been a week since Harry has called Severus Uncle Sevvy and Blacked out. the healer told him that Harry was just in Sleep Induced Healing Coma Harry is healing from his years of abuse and continuous Magical exhaustion as his magical core wasn't able to rest during the summer as it seems that it was trying to keep harry dying from malnourishment and all the healing its a miracle that Harry is in one piece and it seem that whatever was wrong with his scar is being healed and now it is just a normal scar and his power level has increased to 500 times more than what was previous, and it seems as if Harry will need some time to adjust with spells and if he is not careful than he can kill with a single levitation spell. He is that much powerful now I won't be in the wrong side of harry when he is angry from now on.

Severus was unable to understand what Poppy was trying to understand what she was saying but wasn't able to comprehend. So, he asked again, Poppy can you explain what you mean by that; Severus do you know what is the Merlin Scale reading? when he nodded poppy continued, when any student starts the school at Hogwarts there magical core are measured; So, that we can take precautions when they are ill or magically exhausted or any other problem related to it. You know the Highest measured till date the magical core is of 1500 of Merlin, Morgana 1130, Godric had the core of 995 Salazar 993 Hegla 985 Rowena 987 Albus has his core of 890 and Voldemort at 892 and harry when he started 1st year had the magical core of 750, where the average magical core rate at that age should have been not more than 300 to 400 max and it may have gained up to 700 when they have reached their maturity. Miss Granger had a core of 450 Mr. Longbottom of 430 Miss Love good of 420 and Mr. Malfoy of 440 these are the students who has the highest magical core.

Though Mr. Potter's core was binded at the time when he entered the school still he had the highest score of all, it seems to me as if someone else has been leaking away Mr. potters magic daily. But now its not there and the leak has been sealed and his original magical core has been restored that is 500 times more than previous reading i.e. if my reading is right than its 1150 which is the second highest than anyone else in the world and his magical core is still growing and by the time he comes to his full maturity he will even cross Merlin himself. Severus after hearing these was dumbfounded that a mere boy not even 13 years old has that much immense power and he didn't even use half of it.

Now Severus understood why the Darklord went after his sweet Nephew. Severus was deep in thought about his nephew and promised himself he would do better from now on to build a relationship between them.

**Harry's Dream POV**

Harry was trying very hard to open his eyes but he was unable to do so, it seemed to him as if all the forces of the world's glue is pasted in his eyes. That was when he heard his Granddads Merlin's voice saying him to wake up when he woke he asked them if he was dead again or what when he got negative answer he asked why he was here when he said that he was not dead. Merlin answered that Harry we forgot to tell you something that you will also be given some other gifts but it will be later on but now the gift which I forgot to give you is that you won't require glasses any more i.e. you will have perfect eyes and you will be the appropriate space and size of your age, and yes you will be getting regular training from Friday to Sunday in your Dreams from your different ancestors and daily you will from now on start running around the school ground parameters. Salazar said that after waking up you have to go to the chamber of Secrets and release "Isis" from Toms enslavement and make it your own familiar your further instructions would be send later on. Okay, Now wake up from your sleep your Soul mate is about to be attacked in the Library save her and tell everyone to close their eyes or else everyone will be petrified and also to save the Weasley girl you have to send her to a sleep induced coma and destroying the diary she is writing with the Basilisk venom to totally bring her back. By Harry and take care of all. As now it is your responsibility.

Harry woke with a start and fluttered his eyes open. Please empty the library immediately and tell everyone to close their eye there is a basilisk coming in their way. Harry was having problem to talk his throat was dry, So, when someone pressed a glass of water in his lips he drank it greedily and when he looked up to see who gave him that he saw Severus he smiled at the man and told him to Inform that a Basilisk is on its way to Library and to not go anywhere near it, and those who are there to remain calm and to close their eye. Help will be there in a minute or two. When Severus didn't question and did as he said he was relieved.

Harry got down from the bed and went near the Second floor girls bathroom where Ginny was Instructing the Basilisk to Kill all the students In the Library when the Basilisk started to move away Harry stunned Ginny and binded her and tom's magic within her so that they won't flee away, than took a broom and flown in front of the basilisk and called out

$ Isis$

$ Stop right Now$

$ Isis Stopped $

$you are a speaker$

$yes the great one$

$Isis please stop. these are like your youngling$

$ Who are you Stupid Human? Ordering Me around$

$ I'm the Heir of the Merlin and Founder Four your previous master who left you to guard these school and save these youngling told me to free you from the other heirs Enslavement$

$and let you choose either you want to be my familiar or be free for life?$

$okay, Isis will be you familiar if you become my youngling$

$sure what will I have to do Isis$

$ You won't have to do anything instead I'll just have to bite you in your neck than you will be my Youngling of the nest and will be able to change on your wish.$

$Okay, I'll be the youngling of your nest, Give me access to your neck youngling harry. Harry did as was asked by him soon two pair of fangs sunk into his neck and gave the sweet venom from the basilisk as she made harry her child and he made Isis her Familiar.$

As soon as the Basilisk removed its fangs from Harry's neck Harry Fainted again in Strong arms nearby.

Severus who was searching for Harry from half an hour and didn't find him nin the Hospital wing after coming back from informing Headmaster, He went to search Harry and found him flying in a broom looking as if chasing something when he gave a closer look He saw a fifty feet Basilisk was moving toward the Library and Harry was chasing it and suddenly Harry came in front of it.

Severus was unable to understand what the boy was saying or what was going on but when the Basilisk fang made contact with Harry's neck He Severus Snape The Dungeon Git had a Heart Attack and when harry was falling again by blacking out or worse dying his heart Stopped at that time. he reached in time to hold the fragile child in his arm and took a run towards the hospital wings and shouted for Poppy to help Harry.

**Please review! About the chapter and if it needs any more work in it other than Grammar.**

**Next chapter Explanation**


	5. Explaination

**Disclaimers****: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and here comes the update!**

Chapter 5: Explaining

Poppy came running toward the two of them and muttered what has these foolish boy done these time. And how did he get away from the wards which I placed, put him in the bed Severus. What happened now can you explain Severus from your look it looks like we will lose Harry soon if not done something. Yes Poppy that true, these foolish boy saved us all again from a Fifty feet basilisk by talking to it and then offered his neck to the Basilisk see over there where he has got all venom in his blood system flowing now and if within few minutes we don't give him the antidote we will lose him forever. Severus ran to his cupboard and was searching for the vial of angel and phoenix tears that will save harry. They have put his body in static state. When the removed the static and were about to give the antidote harry woke up a from his blackness and found himself engulfed in strong arms that were hugging him. That was the fourth time anyone hugged him other than Hermione, Mrs. Weasley his Dead parent or relatives and Hagrid. Harry called out Prof. Snape if it was okay to call him uncle or not. when Severus snorted Harry looked into his eyes curiously as if asking why did he do that did he do something wrong? Harry when we are alone you can call me Uncle as you have called me when you first woke up. But when we are in company you will call me Prof. or Sir is that clear yes uncle. And then Harry smiled a real smile after many year because he has got a parent figure who will look after him at every moment and scold him if he was reckless and punish him if required. As harry was thinking all these Severus interrupted harry's train of thoughts by asking a question; Harry will you explain to me why you recklessly gave your neck to be bitten by that deadly snake . You gave me a Heart Attack when I saw its fangs in your neck can you tell me how you are alive without any antidote to venom in your system.

Oh! that was the sweet poison milk that the Basilisk give to its kids of its nest as i asked her to stop her the attack and I'll free her from her enslavement to tom riddles she said that she will stay with me. But in one condition that is I become her Youngling and she will be my familiar; So, that is why we had to do that. I'm sorry uncle if I scared you but it was not my intension as I was sleeping I heard someone ordering Isis to kill all the people in the library that is why I had to do that and save them there was no other option. Harry was crying by the time he ended explaining. When Severus lifted his chin and said Harry I was scared for you and from now on you will tell me everything before you do it. And if for some reason you see that I'm not responding or not doing what you want than believe me it would mean that everything is all right besides whatever in the outer face you are looking at. Remember This Harry from these day and fort you are not alone I'm with you and some more people will join you in your fight when the right time come. Okay, Am I clear Harry. Yes Uncle Sevvy when Severus Frowned Harry giggled and when glared he giggled more.

Harry now you take some rest while I go and tell the headmaster that the danger is over, Oh! and Harry 30 points from Gryffindor for endangering your life, for giving me heart Attack, for being out of bed after curfew, for trying Suicide and for recklessness when Harry stuck out his tongue to his Uncle he smiled and said 150 point to Gryffindor for quick thinking and saving the life of student, teachers and other creatures living in the school and also for saving the school reputation. As Severus was about to walk out Harry called him, when he came near and asked what it was. Harry started; Uncle Ginny has a Diary that she has been writing whenever she is writing in it her eyes becomes red and see mutters something under her breath. Mom and Dad said to put Ginny in Sleep Induced Coma when she is unaware of anything said if aware than the dairy will kill her; really now how can a diary kill anyone. And then said to take the diary and then deep the diary in the basilisk venom or basilisk venom induced knife or sword has to do hole in the diary. and it would be better if done in the warded room. They told me all these when I was dead by the wrist bleeding. But they said that I can go back as they took someone else soul out of me that was eating up my magic. And yes they also told that to tell Prof. the Soul from Scar is Dead and no weapon is to used anymore if so done than the 12 will come for revenge on him. Uncle you know they gave me different gifts but told me to tell you when we are alone and yes they told that to bring the wolf and the dog together and said that the dog was innocent and if you search the castle you will get a rat with a missing pawn really uncle do all rats have missing figures like Ron's rat Scabbers in the wizarding world. you know uncle my parents are weird and they talk all in riddles. I couldn't even understand half of it so I just memorized it whatever they said I told you. And by the way can you please take care of Ginny I stunned her in the second floor girls bathroom besides the door and binded both the magic and her as told by mother so that they can't escape. Okay now I'll sleep you go to Headmaster and please will you meet me again tomorrow uncle. Yes harry I will meet you now have some sleep.

As Severus was going to the Headmasters office he was thinking what harry had revealed and what he will tell the headmaster.

**A/N: Next Chapter: Destroying the diary**


	6. Destroying Diary and reading Prophecy

**Disclaimers****: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and here comes the update!**

**Sorry I was late at my updates as I had to complete my college assignments.**

Chapter 6: Destroying The Diary And Prophecy

Severus the headmasters Office with the Diary and A vial of Basilisk Venom in his Pocket. he could feel the Dark Magic coming through it. As he reached near the door and knocked the door he heard the soft voice say enter.

Ah Severus my boy have a sit, Will you like some Lemon drop it eases some tension. Bye the way What bring you here to my office surely nothing serious has occurred during these half an hour as I remember you have met me than or did you bring some grave news Severus the look in your face doesn't look good.

As for your assumption is correct Headmaster I do have a bad along with a good news. So, which cracker should I burst first good or bad one

It seem to me Severus you are in a mood of Humor. So, I would like to know the good new and then the bad one bad one my boy.

Okay headmaster.

The Good news is the Basilisk is no longer a problem and the school students and everyone is safe from it. It seems that the Basilisk was kept in the school for the protection of the school and its heir from the enemy of them. So, Salazar put a enslavement charm in the basilisk that it had to follow the order of the heir so it followed what the heir said the basilisk to do. But the other heir came and broke the enslavement spell and now that Basilisk has decided to stay as his familiar. And the Basilisk was 60 feet but now it's small in size can be fitted in palm but it can increase its size when required. Oh, I forgot to say something that basilisk now belong to Harry.

And before the Bad new can you examine these diary for me. please Headmaster.

Why Of course Severus but as I know you are yourself an expert in these field than why did you ask me . I will tell you but can you do it first All right My Boy bring it to me and I will do it for you.

I have brought it headmaster here.

Okay Severus keep it in the table.

As Aldus was chanting under the breath in some ancient language that Severus couldn't understand he saw a glow coming out of the diary and then fading away. When Albus opened his eyes his the twinkle in his eyes were gone and a frown appeared in his face.

Albus spoke; Severus from where did you get these vial thing and why did you bring it in the school where the students could be harmed ha Severus answer me now.

Severus was shaken by the anger that Albus was showing towards him. It was so easy to forget with the look of grandfatherly smile and twinkle in the eyes that how powerful man these man is and also that he had killed Grindelwald to save the wizarding world.

Please Albus listen to me first, I found these diary in the hands of a student she is currently bound by her magic by Harry and is asleep in the hospital wing. Harry told me about these diary that Miss Weasley was using and while doing so there was a change in behavior that he noticed so he told me to destroy it. I don't know what these thing is but I could feel the dark magic and also the presence of Voldemort. And yes harry also told me that to destroy the diary you will either need basilisks fang or their venom induced sword or blade. Here I brought the basilisk Venom with me I thought we could use your sword to destroy it. If it's okay with you.

I'm sorry Severus my boy for my overreaction as for your assumption you are correct these diary has dark magic and contains a soul fragrance of Voldemort. Lets destroy it Severus

Then they coated a blade with the venom warded the room and Inserted the blade into the diary a scream came from the diary and then it was over when it was checked again the dairy was normal again.

Now Severus tell me Have you heard about Horcruxes.

Why do you ask Albus?

You see Severus these diary was a Horcruxe and these Horcruxe belonged to Voldemort. So until all of the Horcruxes are destroyed Voldemort cannot be defeated.

And unfortunately Harry's Scar is also one of them, for which he might also have to die but he have go and face the without any hesitation and sacrifice himself and Voldemort must kill his own soul fragrance himself. Then only we will be free from Voldemort forever.

Severus was having problem to believe what he was hearing surely Albus won't just use Harry as a weapon and throw him in the face of the Death to be slaughter like a goat for the dinner.

Albus surely you are not suggesting that you will throw young harry in the face of Death to be dead. Say that what I am hearing is wrong. Because if it's not then you have another thing coming in front of you. And I would be dammed if I let you have your ways with my Nephew any more. So, choose your words carefully.

Severus calm down you must understand that it must be done. Then Prof. Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore you should here these message given by Harry's Parents thoroughly before you plan your game of chess or decide to take any action.

What Message are you talking about?

Albus before coming to meet you I took Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing as he saw fit to go after the basilisk by himself and before I could reach him the fangs of Basilisk were in his neck and now as per the words of Harry he is the basilisks child and the basilisk is his familiar I was thinking it was killing harry so I had took harry to the Hospital wing and was about to give him the Phoenix tear to save him when he woke up and told me about the diary and how to destroy it. And that these message is to be given to you. He would have done so but he was tired and so I volunteered to give you the message. the message is like these

The Soul from Scar is Dead as he was dead by the wrist bleeding and they took someone else soul out of him that was feeding on his magic. And no weapon is to used anymore if so done than the 12 will come for revenge on him. Bring the wolf and the dog together and said that the dog was innocent and if you search the castle you will get a rat with a missing pawn really uncle do all rats have missing figures like Ron's rat Scabbers in the wizarding world. Severus saw as Albus paled when he heard what he said to him and with every word it seemed as if the aged Headmaster has aged more 50 years than before.

What are you talking about? Severus Who told you all these?

Albus Harry told me all these to say you and he said that he couldn't understand what his parents were saying while he was sleeping so he memorized it and told it was said by them and the laughable thing is that he told me that his parents are talking in riddles while in reality they are just giving others warning that they are watching Harry and would always be with him if is need them.

So, Albus I would be wise enough to take the warning and do as said and try to be in the good side of Harry as it seems that he is stronger than Voldemort Himself at this tender age and start training him for his Future.

It seem Severus my boy that you are correct I have indeed forgot the real life picture yet again and saw the bigger picture. But not any more from now on I will try to do better on my job. And my boy Thank You for showing me that I'm wrong. And Severus you will be Harry's Guardian from now on I will file the papers but it breaks my heart to say that Harry still had to go to his Aunts Home for the Summer may be for a limited time he had to go there.

Headmaster why don't you tell me why you send harry there than might be we can come with better solutions. And you know you can rely on friend to help you in your task and give you a Hand. you can't do all the work on your own Albus you are aging up and may be a second persons POV will show you the picture that you are not looking at. So Albus let us also share some of your Burden so that you can relax a bit and ease up and walk a long distance

Okay Severus if you insist but remember that it was you that suggested to share the burden not me and also that when you share these burden you will be having same responsibilities as mine in some other manner.

Okay Albus I understand and I still stand my ground and always will for you. I Love you as my Father as you know about my home life I always looked at you for your guidance and always will but let me bear some of your Burden from now on.

Severus Go to the back of my room and bring the book with the White cover and Legends written in it. it's in the top most shelve of the back library of my quarters.

When Severus came back with the book.

Severus about 500 years ago a seer named Malinda Amora made a Prophecy its in these book open page number 245, these book records all the prophecies

_A Child of Hope will Rise In The Time Of Darkness,_

_Under the Shelter of Stag and Tigress, But they Taken away from him by Darkness,_

_The Child of Hope has lost his Hope of Safety and Shelter,_

_Now He is lost in the Darkness and is struggling in the unknown world with unknown people,_

_The Child will come back as will the darkness to destroy him,_

_Again and Again He will face the challenges after coming to the world,_

_But never fail the Hopes of Others,_

_He will fulfill every challenge given and come up as the winner,_

_Child of Hope will lose his will to Live when Accused and will return to his Stag And Tigress,_

_He will meet his Family, _

_He will be given training, gifts and Knowledge before he return to the other Realm,_

_The Child of Hope will find four Savior after he returned in the realm where the Darkness is creeping up again,_

_He saves his Sister and Soul mate from the Darkness along with a dog,_

_He will return to the unknown World along with his three Saviors,_

_He will get trained by his Saviors and Ancestors,_

_He will taken away the guard those are guarding the Soul Suckers,_

_He will save them from the soul suckers and Monsters;_

_And take His rightful place as the King as his Ancestors,_

_As The leader of wizards will fail,_

_The Child of Hope will destroy the Darkness,_

_And unit the Wizards and creatures and makes a better world to live in _

Albus what is the meaning of these Prophecy.

Severus as you read you will see that many of these things has occurred with harry. So now you see why I was so taken with Harry.

Severus lets destroy the diary

A**/N: Next Chapter: Returning of Normal Life and exams**


End file.
